<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise by DRHPaints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066617">Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints'>DRHPaints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, Conan O'Brien - Fandom, Conan O'Brien RPF, Late Night Host RPF, US Comedians RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Married Couple, Masturbation, Multi, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Conan surprises his wife Lili by inviting Bill Hader to join them for a threesome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Conan O'Brien/Original Female Character(s)/Bill Hader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_conan/gifts">damn_conan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for my dear friend AbbaGabs on their birthday. Hope you enjoy, buddy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping out of her heels, Lili traipsed to the kitchen, flubbing her lips as she perused the refrigerator. A pair of lanky arms closed around her waist and Lili jumped. “Oh!” Somehow despite his gigantic stature, Conan could be incredibly catlike when he wanted to be, kissing her cheek with a smile. “Hey there.” Lili spun in his grasp, draping herself over Conan’s shoulders. “How are you?”</p><p>“Oh, pretty good…” Reedy voice a mysterious sing-song, Conan bit his thin lip and swayed her back and forth. “So…” Leaning in, smirk boundless, Conan rested their foreheads together. “I have a surprise for you…”</p><p>“Oh?” Blinking, Lili traced the line of Conan’s sharp jaw. “You don’t say?”</p><p>Conan nodded, freckled hand taking hers with a wink. “Yeah. Come on…” </p><p>Leading her down the hall to the bedroom, Lili raised an incredulous eyebrow. “Conan...somehow after a decade of marriage I’m doubting you’re going to show me something in here I haven’t seen before…”</p><p>Conan chuckled, shaking his head. “Well...we’ll see about that.”</p><p>Stepping inside revealed the room awash in candlelight, scent of lavender flooding her nostrils as Lili took in their bed adorned with rose petals. “Oh Conan, this is…” Lili turned, capturing his mouth with a grin. “This is lovely. Thank you.”</p><p>Lengthy fingers combing back her crimson tresses, Conan swept in for a kiss, tongue sneaking inside to dance with Lili’s as he drew her into the canopy of his tall frame with a soft sigh. Burying a hand in his ginger hair, Lili inched up the hemline of his shirt, beginning to expose Conan’s pale flesh and lifting a leg around his narrow waist when he parted from her with a laugh.</p><p>“Hang on.” Etching Lili’s lower lip with his thumb, Conan raised a faint orange eyebrow. “Don’t you want your surprise?”</p><p>Lili glanced over her shoulder at the bed and narrowed her eyes. “What...this isn’t it?”</p><p>“Nope.” Conan shook his head in amusement. Touching a hand to her shoulder, he held up a finger and stepped away. Lili started after him, but Conan snapped, tsking playfully. </p><p>A minute later, Conan slid back into the room, showmanship on display as his gangly arms formed a mock-Vanna White pose. “Surprise!”</p><p>Bobbing his way through the door with a sheepish grin, large hand aloft in a wave, Bill Hader’s cobalt eyes darted to Lili for perhaps half a second before they couldn’t seem to decide where to land. “Hey Lili.”</p><p>Lili took half a step back in alarm, flush rising to her cheeks. To be fair, she reacted that way pretty much everytime she encountered Bill, and Conan roasted her for it mercilessly. But seeing Bill in her bedroom, tapping his fingers on the slacks of an exceptionally dashing black suit, never completely still as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, smile tittering, was a different matter entirely.</p><p>“What…” Green eyes moving from Conan to Bill and back again, Lili swallowed. “What’s going on?”</p><p>  Conan sidled up to her, looking conspiratorially back at Bill. “Well, honey, I know how much you want Bill…” Cheeks a violent shade of pink, Lili cast her eyes away. “So, I thought...if you’re interested...you might want to, you know…” Hitching up his shoulder, a boundless smirk played over Conan’s thin lips. “Have a little fun. With both of us.”</p><p>“Oh…” Lili swallowed hard. Staring at Bill for half a second, she shifted to Conan’s cerulean eyes, alight with mischief. “And...you’re okay? I mean, you’re into it? I don’t…” Shaking her head, Lili pulled a face as she looked to Bill again. “I don’t want you to do this just for me, Conan. That wouldn’t--”</p><p>“Lili,” Chuckling, Conan laid a large hand on her shoulder. “It was my idea, remember? Yeah, I’m up for it.”</p><p>“And, um…” Lili twisted her fingers, arching an auburn eyebrow as she turned her attention. “Bill? You...you want to?”</p><p>Scratching a stubbled cheek, Bill twisted a toe in the carpet demurely, beyond endearing as he bobbed his head, pallid skin flushed. “Yeah...yeah, I do.”</p><p>Lili puffed out her cheeks in hopes it would decompress the hydraulics of her stomach. “Oookay…” </p><p>Flicking out her wrists, Conan laughed at her, looping a hand around the back of her head and planting a kiss to her forehead. “I just want you to enjoy yourself, babe.” Conan caught her lips, the familiarity of his practiced tongue comforting as he threaded back Lili’s crimson tresses with one hand, motioning blindly for Bill to come forward with the other.</p><p>Lids fluttering open, Lili discovered Bill a couple of feet away, his anxious gaze bouncing from her to Conan, pink lips an anticipatory pout. Conan clapped Bill on a broad shoulder, taking half a step back. “You two mind if I watch for a while?”</p><p>Bill’s eyes finally stopped, their evening blue sky settling with need as they landed on Lili’s face, nostrils aflare. “Yeah, that...that works for me.”</p><p>Mouth filling with saliva, Lili nodded insistently, her voice faraway in her own ears. “Yeah...yeah, sure…”</p><p>Long stems carrying him to a nearby chair, Conan plopped down to observe and Bill took a shuffling step forward. “I, um…” Bill itched a finger over his temple, half giggle squeaking out as his eyes closed. “I feel like I should’ve bought you dinner or something…”</p><p>Lili moved in, able to smell him now, all clear, unctuous notes of bergamot, cedarwood, and something intoxicating she couldn’t quite identify as every dark pinprick stood out on Bill’s chiseled face. “Not hungry…” She whispered, unable to break the tether of their stare.</p><p>Pink lips licking, rubbing, and vanishing before they blossomed again over a crooked grin, Lili wondered if Bill knew of this particularly enticing habit as she hesitantly placed a hand on his built chest, the wool of his trim cut suit jacket exquisite beneath her stuttering fingers. “Bill…”</p><p>“Lili…” Swerving in, Bill’s vast shoulders loomed over her as a sizable hand cupped her cheek, cobalt eyes darting between Lili’s excitable gaze and her lips as he dipped down. Mouths meeting, Bill held against her, sigh of contentment from his solid chest ushering Lili into the moment as she wound into his chestnut waves. Bill’s tongue tiptoed forward like a timid houseguest afraid to make noise sneaking downstairs for a treat, and Lili snuck out to greet him, tilting her head to deepen the kiss as Bill’s lengthy fingers traveled into her red hair.</p><p>Elbow perched on the armrest, Conan’s sharp chin rested on his palm, freckled fingers dangling over his lithe thigh as he studied the two of them, cock twitching eagerly beneath his jeans. Conan supposed some might find it odd, that he enjoyed another man with his wife. To be honest, when the thought first waltzed its way into his big Irish head, Conan was more than a little surprised himself.</p><p>The seed sprouted roots at their annual Christmas party. Her first time being introduced to Bill, Conan initially twinged when he spotted Lili cackling uproariously at his voices and antics. But then Bill said something relatively innocuous and still, Lili laughed. Conan narrowed his crystalline eyes, tracking Lili’s head as it followed Bill’s broad frame around the room, her fingers absently playing with the condensation on her champagne flute in a gesture so tawdry and obvious, Conan couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p>Then, perhaps two weeks later, Conan started to notice a trend in their shared streaming service watch histories. <em> Barry </em> . Old seasons of <em> Saturday Night Live. It: Chapter Two. </em> And when he came home from the studio one day to find Lili halfway through an episode of <em> Documentary Now! </em>she hopped off the couch, hastily turning off the TV as though he caught her watching porn. By then Conan knew, Lili had it bad for Hader.</p><p>But he didn’t give the matter much thought, aside from teasing her ruthlessly whenever there was half a chance, needling Lili anytime Bill came on the show, or the two of them got together, Conan finding her flustered denials adorable.</p><p>That is, until he and Bill met for lunch one day and Bill casually asked him how things were going with Lili. When Conan offhandedly explained they were doing well, nothing exciting to speak of, a curious expression settled over Bill’s visage.</p><p>“Aw, that’s good. You’re really lucky.” Same wide smile. Same deep blue eyes. But there was something...off. A yearning. A distance in Bill’s gaze, a sense of resignation around his pink lips, that left Conan pondering.</p><p>As the months progressed, Conan caught himself fantasizing about the concept more and more, thinking of the three of them together, seeing Bill and Lili going at it before him, left Conan painfully hard. Though he never explained to Lili what was responsible for his revved libido.</p><p>But, as the idea turned into an obsession, figuring out how to broach the subject with Bill was another matter altogether. Arranging to meet at their favorite sushi place, halfway through his dragon roll, Conan summoned his courage and leaned in, licking his lips and fidgeting in his nerves. “So Bill...you think Lili is attractive, right?”</p><p>Blinking, Bill’s nostrils widened, eyes shifting away. “Yeah. I mean. I guess so. Why?”</p><p>“Well…” Conan popped a piece of unagi into his mouth, attempting to keep his tone casual. “I...I just know she has the hots for you and all, so…”</p><p>Chopsticks freezing halfway to his mouth, Bill cleared his throat. “Oh, um...that’s...I’m sorry?”</p><p>“No,” Chuckling, Conan patted Bill’s carved forearm. “I wasn’t saying...it’s not a problem between us or anything. Guess I’m just not the jealous type.” Conan shrugged, corner of his mouth ticking up before he returned his attention to his plate. “Actually I find it kind of...interesting.”</p><p>Bill chewed slowly, sculpted jaw rolling as he eyed Conan. “Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Ginger hair bobbing, Conan dipped into the soy sauce. “Just...makes me wonder, I guess…”</p><p>Swallowing, Bill’s fingers tapped irrepressibly beneath the table. “About what?”</p><p>“Just…” Voice tight, Conan inhaled, piece of salmon hovering before his slender lips. “What it might be like if you two got together. Or the three of us, maybe…” Conan spoke with incredible velocity before cramming the fish in his mouth, pasty skin glowing pink as he considered pretending to choke if Bill didn’t respond sometime in the next twenty seconds.</p><p>“Huh…” Cords of his neck working as his adam’s apple bobbed, Bill’s voice shrank to the ghost of a whisper. “I could be into that…”</p><p>And so after a halting conversation impeded by Conan’s Catholic repression and Bill merely being awkward as hell, they eventually moseyed their way into a plan, Bill agreeing to come over and surprise Lili with Conan more excited than he would willingly admit.</p><p>Something about seeing Lili with Bill... How the rise of her breasts quickened beneath her dress as Bill’s big hands slipped the first sleeve aside and he kissed her neck. How her fingers became ravenous, pushing Bill’s jacket off his expansive shoulders, emerald eyes aflame. How her noises beneath Bill’s ministrations varied from their own marital encounters, a fresh note of euphoria eking into Lili’s gasp as Bill’s gritty chin chafed, mouth moving over her collarbone, caused Conan’s cock to roar with want.</p><p>Bill’s fingers trickled down the voluptuous curve of Lili’s body, grasping the hemline of her dress. Breath a warm invitation against her ear, Bill’s flinty voice whispered, “Can I take this off?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Lili touched a kiss to the joint of his sturdy jaw, the simple brush of the back of Bill’s knuckles on her thigh electrifying as he peeled the material overhead. Taking the bottom of his faded Mountain Bay Club t-shirt, Lili looked to Bill questioningly and he nodded, lifting his powerful arms to assist her as she pulled him free. </p><p>Hands reaching out, Lili paused a couple of inches away from Bill, as though she were warming herself before a fire as she looked to Conan. Palming the substantial outline of his erection, skinny legs spread and face smiling, Conan offered an encouraging nod. </p><p>Lili touched Bill, flowing through his fluffy dark chest hair, over his broad shoulders, and unable to resist rubbing his tiny belly, which caused Bill to fold in on himself with a giggle. Taking Lili by the waist, as Bill joined their lips, bodies molding against one another, his burgeoning erection bumped her hip as he stepped Lili back to the bed. </p><p>Knees hitting the mattress, she crawled on top, rose petals curling over her fingertips as Bill stood before her, shucking out of his slacks and boxers to reveal his shapely legs and heavy, bobbing cock before climbing in.</p><p>Palms alongside Lili and rounded teeth bared, Bill absorbed Lili’s lust laden gaze before glancing to Conan. Freckled hand working casually over his boxers, Conan raised a tangerine eyebrow. “You like eating pussy, right, Bill?”</p><p>Breath coming out stuttered, Bill nodded exuberantly. “Love it.”</p><p>A greedy throb echoed through Lili’s depths at the two syllables, hips lifting inadvertently as she looked to Conan, lip bitten. “Good.” Conan smiled. Giving himself a generous tug, Conan's sky blue eyes zeroed in with laser focus, voice sinking to a sultry stranger. “Make her fucking scream, Bill.”</p><p>“Yeah…” The deep, erotic tone sounding through Bill’s built chest in that second tempted Lili to snap her legs around him like a Venus fly trap and drag him down. Thankfully after he hurriedly flung away her bra and panties, Bill’s large frame lowered itself, fusing their lips together as agile hands cascaded over her goosebumped flesh, touching Lili’s thighs, her arms, before Bill massaged her breasts, nipples hard before he ever reached their summit.</p><p>But by far the most enthralling aspect came as Bill slotted between her thighs, thick cock gliding through the dewy lips of Lili’s pussy as he ground his hips down with a purposeful fervor. Lili’s hands couldn’t decide where to touch him, after ages of shamefully picturing the beautiful man above her, mauling Conan after a Bill binge and remorseful of the embers he kindled in her loins, thinking herself unfaithful, even though Lili knew if a gorgeous starlet graced Conan’s show she was certain to be groped the following evening, it was surreal to experience to actual, living, breathing, Bill.</p><p>“Fuck…” Lili murmured, pelvis rocking as their pace quickened. “You feel so good…”</p><p>Moaning into her mouth, Bill slid an arm between them, cock inching aside as his large fingers fiddled her clit. “Mmm…” Bill left her mouth, rough cheeks scraping as he dove into Lili’s neck, teeth and lips alternating over her sensitive skin. “Fuck, I wanna taste you so badly.”</p><p>“Yes.” Gasping, Lili squeezed Bill’s love handles encouragingly. “Please, Bill. Fuck.”</p><p>Bill kissed her briefly once more, oceanic eyes dappled with the sunlight of desirous promise as he began his descent. Like his body, Bill’s touch was the perfect combination of soft and strong. While his fingertips could whisper over her nipples with the warmth of an autumnal breeze, his hands could also knead the flesh of her ass with a rough, hearty grip that left Lili dazzled, half tempted to roll over and wantonly beg Bill to spank her were it not for the thrill of his encroaching mouth.</p><p>Supple lips peppering her inner thighs, Bill petted the lips of her pussy, dark blue eyes never leaving Lili as he sent his sharp jaw forward with a wink. Breath double hitching as his long tongue whipped her open, Lili tensed, knees drawing up and hands splaying as Bill offered her the first few delicate laps. </p><p>Of all the things Bill pictured since Conan propositioned him (well, if he was truly honest with himself, he imagined Lili a handful of times before that, sticky and ashamed after at the thought that he let himself get worked up over another man’s wife) this was his favorite. Bill edged his pelvis into the sheets, light pressure a taunt to his imploring cock as Lili’s breathy moans pitched above him and he consumed her delectable flavor. Slathering his face recklessly, Bill’s pink lips enveloped her clit, sucking Lili with a flicking tongue until he heard his name screamed and had no choice but to anchor her thrashing body to the bed with a big hand.</p><p>“<em> Bill! Fuck! Yes! Just like that! </em>” Lili shrieked, tearing at his brunette tresses and rutting into his chiseled features, waves of pleasure erupting over her as Bill’s talented tongue spoke a song of indulgence to her beseeching pussy. </p><p>Conan unearthed his considerable cock, sizable hand jerking with vigor as he rested back, tongue unconsciously licking his slivered lips. “Yeah…” Conan uttered, thrusting into the warmth of his palm. “Cum, Lili. <em> Cum… </em>”</p><p>“<em> Yes! Oh Bill! Fuck! Yes! Yes!” </em>Heels kicking helplessly, Lili’s body quaked, eyes going white. </p><p>Conan saw her drop into tremors, fingers trickling over Bill’s scalp and panting as he persisted and Conan tipped up his sharp chin. “I want to watch you fuck.” Exercising every modicum of restraint to stop his hand, Conan bit out the words, dry and dirty. “If you two are ready. Now.”</p><p>When Bill emerged it was with a shiny face and he left Lili’s thighs pink in his wake, scrubbed raw by his sandpaper cheeks as he nodded to Conan. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” </p><p>Glancing at Lili, Bill lifted an expressive eyebrow. “Yes.” Lili breathed. “Fuck me, Bill.”</p><p>“Condoms in the bedside stand.” Conan smirked, patiently polishing the head of his cock as Bill retrieved one and rolled it over himself.</p><p>Positioning himself at Lili’s entrance, Bill brushed back her red tresses, voice soft. “You ready?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Lili grinned, opening her thighs wider before Bill’s massive cock penetrated with a gasp. </p><p>Rotating himself inside as he groaned, Bill bit his lip, head bobbing in approval as his eyes fluttered closed. “Fuck. Lili, you feel so fucking good.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Contracting her vaginal muscles to encourage him, Lili draped her arms over the shelf of Bill’s shoulders. “Fuck me, Bill.”</p><p>Firm arm slithering between them, Bill located Lili’s clit, spinning adeptly as he coaxed their bodies into a gentle rhythm. </p><p>Seeing their (understandable) distraction, Conan took the opportunity to shed his clothes, sitting back down and going at himself with both hands, freckled fingers molding over his balls as he tugged. “<em> Harder </em> .” Conan’s ragged voice urged, sky blue eyes narrowed and mouth hanging. “Yeah... <em> fuck her… </em>”</p><p>Bill’s head popped up, taking in the sight of Conan’s thick cock with a shiver before he looked down at Lili. She nodded, fingers digging into his wide back. Coming up on one knee, Bill hooked her leg over his elbow, driving deep and emphatically until he met the inner resistance that made Lili’s eyes twitch.</p><p>“Like that?” Breath shallow and voice plummeting nearly an octave in his passion, Bill pounded into the moist heat of Lili’s pussy, scanning her distorting face as he raced over her clit. “Is this what you want? Huh?”</p><p>“<em> Yes!” </em> Lili cried, hips slamming into him out of sync in her ardor as she scrambled over Bill’s pallid skin. “ <em> Fuck! Yes! Fuck me!” </em></p><p>Jawline popping with effort as he gritted his teeth, a flame crackled in Bill’s cobalt eyes as his nostrils flared, punctuating every word with a nailing thrust of his pelvis and flicking in the upstroke to tamp against Lili’s g-spot. “Just like this? <em> Huh? </em> Huh, Lili? <em> Right?” </em> Lili cinched around him and Bill nodded feverishly as though her screaming his name were an opinion he agreed with on all counts. “ <em> Fuck! Yeah! Cum, Lili! Cum! Cum! </em>”</p><p>“<em> Bill! Fuck! Fuck! Yes!” </em> Shaking and scratching, Lili faced Conan in her final moments, curvaceous mouth agape and eyes rolling. Conan drank in her rapturous image, her skin blooming with a bouquet of pink as he ripped himself away from his cock and stood, striding to the bed.</p><p>“Alright,” Combing back his orange pompadour, Conan took a breath to calm himself as the actions of Bill’s body slowed to a stop. “I wanna fuck you so badly, Lil.” She looked up to him with a weary smile. “And I just know…” Conan smirked, ginger eyebrows wiggling. “You wanna suck Bill’s dick. Right?”</p><p>“Oh hell yes.” Lili nodded and Bill folded his lips under to suppress the whimper elicited by the thought, not helped by the fact that Lili continued to pulse around his tender cock. </p><p>“Okay then.” Conan rubbed his large palms together. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Re-situating themselves, Bill moved to the head of the bed, Lili on her hands and knees before him as Conan knelt behind. “Mmm…” Conan gave her round ass a healthy smack, chuckling. “You ready, babe?”</p><p>Lili arched her neck back with a smile as she felt the wide head of Conan’s cock poke against her opening. “Always.”</p><p>Conan clapped into her with a groan, looping a skinny arm around to twiddle Lili’s clit. Surrounding Bill’s cock with her dainty fingers, Lili’s tongue struck out over his slit, the combined taste of his salty precum and herself enthralling. </p><p>Mouth encasing him, Bill’s mountainous shoulders crumbled, huge hands snatching at Lili’s scalp with a huffing groan. “Oh <em> fuck… </em> ” Taking him to the root, Bill parted his thick thighs wide as Lili bobbed, cheeks hollow and hand a vice as she inhaled. “Oh...oh <em> fuck </em> , Lili...your mouth... <em> fuck!” </em></p><p>Conan clamped his hand over Lili’s hip, hoisting her up before he hammered forward, ruthlessly driving her onto Bill’s cock and relishing the incessant twitch that took over Bill’s left eye. “Yeah…” Spanking her jubilantly, Conan rammed with a gleeful vehemence. “Suck that dick, baby. Good…”</p><p>Humming ecstatically around Bill’s paper thin skin, Lili let the saliva tumble down his shaft from her slippery lips as she fought to maintain her focus. Conan’s barreling cock proved more than a little distracting, however, and Lili soon lost the grip, screams peeking around the corners of her mouth as she tried to keep Bill sheathed in her tight throat.</p><p>Skull pressing back on their headboard, Bill’s eyes scrunched as he forced his hips flat on the sheets, keening exhalations of anguish flying from his solid chest as Lili’s head dribbled in his lap.</p><p>“Fuck her face.” Conan commanded breathlessly after Lili’s first orgasm crossed his path and her tremors subsided. “Do it. She loves it.”</p><p>Bill looked down at Lili, caressing her cheek quizzically. “Yeah?”</p><p>Popping off with a vivacious nod, Lili rubbed a thumb cruelly into his frenulum as she smiled. “Yeah. Come on.”</p><p>Lili gobbling him once more, Bill lifted his hips apprehensively. When she moaned louder, sucked faster, he did it again. And again, until Bill lost himself, huge hands guiding her head over his aching cock as he jammed into her hoovering throat with a vengeance.</p><p>Racing over her engorged clit, Conan threw himself forward as though Lili’s pussy contained a hidden secret only his plumbing cock could reveal. “Yeah, fuck her face.” Conan growled, heady with delirium at the sight of Bill pushed to oblivion by Lili’s skillful mouth. “Cum in her throat. Do it. <em> Do it!” </em></p><p>“Is it…” Tone tortured, Bill’s balls tightened and he released his hold on Lili’s head. “Can I? <em> Please?” </em> Lili moaned around him in the affirmative and that was enough to knock Bill’s hips off kilter. “ <em> Lili! Oh Lili, fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” </em> Bill whined over the words, muscular legs flexing as he fisted his hands in her crimson tendrils, crisp jaw hanging. Warm cum painted the back of her throat as Lili breathed through her nose, Bill’s cock throbbing over her tongue as he shuddered into a boneless pile.</p><p>Lili swallowed, and as Bill collapsed, she rose. Bill’s fingers were immediately replaced by Conan’s, snatching her red hair and wrenching Lili back with a satisfied snarl. “Mmm...good job, baby.” Swinging her body to the side, Conan laid Lili flat, kneeing her legs apart with a grunt before he began rocketing inside.</p><p>Thin arm wedged between them and the mattress to stimulate her clit, Conan’s other hand cradled her chin upward, locking their lips as he furiously humped. “<em> Oh Lili! Fuck! Yes! You feel so good!” </em> Conan’s huge cock ramming with abandon, Lili hopelessly tried to keep kissing him as she eked her ass back, orgasm threatening yet again.</p><p>“<em> Conan! Fuck! Fuck! Don’t stop! Yes!” </em> Toes pushing herself up and down frenetically on the mattress, Conan breathed a warm wet spot into her neck as his tall body jerked erratically above.</p><p>“<em> Lili! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! FUCK! </em>” Lili convulsed beneath him, pussy closing unapologetically around his sensitive cock. Cum exploded inside of her, Conan’s high voice whimpering through Lili’s name repeatedly as he juddered forward, lengthy fingers digging bruises into her shoulder before they both deflated.</p><p>Thin lips moving over her damp skin, Conan brushed back Lili’s sweaty locks, squeezing her tight. “Mmm…” Smile shared between them, Conan kissed Lili’s cheek. “Love you, honey.”</p><p>“Love you, too.” Lili bent back, claiming Conan’s mouth before he extricated himself and they joined Bill at the head of the bed.</p><p>Scrubbing fingers through his mussed chestnut waves, Bill grinned before modestly covering himself with his big hands. “That was fun. Thanks.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Conan agreed, playfully reaching across Lili to smack Bill’s firm chest. “It was. Thanks for coming over.”</p><p>A tiny chirp of mirth escaped Lili. Then a giggle. Then she cackled, covering her mouth and shaking her head. “What’s funny?” Conan asked, tucking an errant red strand behind her ear.</p><p>“Oh, nothing…” Lili shrugged. “It’s just…” Looking between Conan and Bill, she began counting off on her fingers. “Comedy men. Tall. Blue-eyed. Great bone structure. No ass. I don’t have a type or anything...Nope. Not at all…” A thunderous laugh overtook the three of them, Bill shaking his head as Conan teasingly knuckled Lili’s scalp before they gathered their clothes from the floor.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>